Con olor a pergamino
by Gaby L
Summary: Hermione solía pasar largas y agradables horas leyendo en la biblioteca de Grimmauld place y nadie iba a molestarla pero una noche alguien llego a hacerle compañía.
_**Con olor a pergamino**_

 _ **Por: Gaby L**_

 _Hermione solía pasar largas y agradables horas leyendo en la biblioteca de Grimmauld place y nadie iba a molestarla pero una noche alguien llego a hacerle compañía._

 _ **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Hermione se levantó con un bostezo del sofá en el que se encontraba sentada dentro de la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, por lo general le gustaba pasar largas y agradables horas leyendo en ese cómodo sitio aunque los libros de esa vasta colección trataban siempre de cosas como "La pureza de la sangre" y "La noble estirpe de los Black" en esos justos momentos se encontraba leyendo un grueso volumen titulado "Los sangre limpia, una raza superior" aunque no era una lectura muy amena era bastante interesante las distintas y arrogantes maneras de pensar de algunos magos, estaba por dirigirse a la cocina cuando Sirius entró caminando alegremente llevando una copa llena de chocolate caliente y miles de mini-bombones coronándola.

─Pensé que te gustaría tomar un poco de chocolate. ─Sonriendo el hombre le puso entre las manos la deliciosa bebida y se sentó frente a ella, la miró con sus preciosos ojos grises centelleantes y compuso una mueca agradable con la boca, Hermione pensó que de joven ese hombre debió ser de verdad hermoso, ahora mismo se veía tan gallardo y fuerte que se sintió un poco mal de ir tan desarreglada.

─Gracias. ─Tomó un pequeño sorbito, estaba realmente delicioso, la chica cerró los ojos con deleite acurrucándose de nuevo en el pequeño sofá, a lo que el moreno inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado meneando sus sedosos rizos con él, casi en una actitud de cachorro juguetón lo que provocó una sonrisa tierna en la jovencita, parecía que por muy adulto que fuera Sirius Black siempre sería una persona infantil y despreocupada.

─Es un poco tarde para que estés despierta, ¿no tienes sueño?

─Últimamente no he podido dormir mucho, por alguna razón no tengo sueño por las noches.

─Tampoco yo. ─Sirius se cruzó de brazos levantando la vista al techo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, su mirada parecía estar lejos de ahí, como si estuviera recordando otros momentos, así que Hermione se replegó más en las mullidas almohadas tomando más chocolate, sentía como si aquel hombre fuera siempre egocéntrico, alocado y demasiado temerario pero en momentos como ese, en que se sentaba callado y mirando hacia otro lugar, no podía evitar observarlo embelesada, sentirse atraída por la calidez que ese cuerpo fuerte y maduro, por la tranquilidad de su hermoso perfil griego, de sus manos callosas y sus brazos poderosos, ¡pero que estaba pensando! Sonrojándose hasta la medula la chica se ocultó detrás de su copa sintiéndose realmente tonta, como se ponía a pensar algo como eso, ¡y con Sirius Black! No, no y no, ella era Hermione Granger, una chica de dieciséis años, no podía enamorarse de un hombre que bien podría ser su padre, el tenia treinta y cinco, esperen, ¿enamorarse? ¿De verdad estaba enamorándose del padrino de su mejor amigo? ¡Claro que no! Solo estaba un poco confundida, eso era normal, ella era joven y llena de hormonas, él era guapo, fuerte y maduro, solo sentía un poco de admiración hacia Sirius, solamente eso, ¿verdad que si?

─¿Te ocurre algo? ─Hermione levantó la cara y al hacerlo se encontró con que el pelinegro se había echado hacia adelante en el sillón y por ende sus narices casi se tocaban.

─¡Ha! Sí, estoy bien gracias. ─La castaña se aventó hacia atrás con fuerza intentando alejar su rostro del de él, sonrojándose furiosamente, lo que le causo una sonrisa al mayor que levantándose le acarició el cabello como al descuido.

─Deberíamos ir a dormir ¿no lo crees? ─Dando medía vuelta Sirius se encaminó hacia la puerta sin embargo no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de ella sujetarse con fuerza de su brazo y jalarlo hacia atrás, se giró sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos, encontrándose con la imagen de la jovencita con la cara tan roja que parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar y con la expresión igual de asombrada que la de él.

─¡Yo! Lo-lo siento. ─Intentó escabullirse por debajo del brazo de él pero la mano grande y pesada del Black cayó sobre su cabeza haciéndola parar en seco, sintió como el hombre se giraba y quedaba parado detrás de ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, pegándose delicadamente a su cuerpo, apoyando la espalda pequeña de ella contra su propio pecho y bajando la cara hasta posicionar su boca junto a la oreja de la muchacha.

─No lo sientas. ─Su voz era un ronco susurro que la hizo tragar grueso, él sonrió contra su oído y la soltó para salir tan tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada, en tanto Hermione se vio sola, se dejó caer suavemente en el suelo con los ojos abiertos a extremos increíbles y sintiendo el martillear de su corazón azotando con fuerza contra su pecho, soltando un largo suspiro la chica se levantó cerrando los ojos y corrió hasta encerrarse en su habitación intentando no toparse con nadie, esa noche Hermione Granger no pudo dormir pensando en un par de preciosos ojos grises.

 _ **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Sirius era un hombre inconsciente, inmaduro e infantil en muchos aspectos, siempre hacia lo que su corazón le dictara, hacia lo que quería y disfrutaba al máximo su vida, o al menos eso intentaba, normalmente no le pesaba en la conciencia nada de lo que hacía ya que siempre creía que sus actos estaban justificados, pero esa vez sí que se había arrepentido, ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía, cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía a Hermione en brazos y le susurraba en el oído, después de eso salió de la biblioteca con paso regio y se encaminó a la habitación que antes fuera de su madre y que ahora era el lecho de buckbeak, una vez allí se sentó contemplando el cielo por la ventana abierta mientras con dos dedos mecía el suave pelaje del hipogrifo, sintiéndose idiota por haber hecho eso, mira que ir por ahí usando sus viejas artes de play boy para seducir ni más ni menos a la mejor amiga de su ahijado, algo debía andar muy mal con él para haber hecho algo así, había sido solo un momento en el que sus instintos se apoderaron de su cuerpo y su mente dejó de trabajar, pero fue suficiente para que hiciera algo muy estúpido, la verdad ni él mismo sabía por qué pero cuando tuvo a la muchacha entre los brazos se sintió poderoso, feliz y realizado, se sintió tan bien de tener el cuerpo pequeño y cálido de ella junto a su cuerpo que por un momento deseo poder volver a hacerlo, luego desechó la idea regañándose mentalmente, ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Acaso se había convertido en una especie de pedófilo enamorado? No, claro que no, era solo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el suave y delicado cuerpo de una chica junto a él y volver a experimentarlo le había removido sentimientos guardados durante muchos años, sí, eso debía ser, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Se levantó pesadamente y le palmeo la cabeza al enorme animal que lo miraba atentamente con sus ojos dorados cual oro líquido.

─Estar solo tanto tiempo quizá me está haciendo mal. ─le comento suavemente al hipogrifo que con un suspiro agitó la cabeza como si comprendiera lo que su dueño quería decirle, el hombre sonrió luminosamente ante tal acción y le frotó una vez más las plumas del cuello y salió alegremente con dirección a su habitación, pero con tan mal tino que cuando cruzaba el ultimo pasillo se encontró a Hermione entrando apresuradamente a su habitación, con el rostro sonrojado y la copa de chocolate en la mano, la jovencita no se dio cuenta de su presencia pero él sí que la pudo observar claramente, como si en lugar de unos segundos la hubiera visto largo rato, y cuando desapareció por la puerta al moreno le quedó el cándido aroma a rosas que emanaba de su cabellera castaña, sintió deseos de llamarla pero se contuvo al reparar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, cerró los ojos con cansancio y se apresuró a entrar en su estancia, esa fue una larga noche de dar vueltas de un lado al otro pensando en una chica de ojos castaños y pasión por los libros.

 _ **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Las mañanas en Grimmauld Place normalmente eran bastante tranquilas, sin muchas cosas que hacer y solo con la intención de raptar un pan con miel de la cocina Hermione bajo las escaleras en su ropa de dormir y con el cabello en una colita maltrecha, justo se acababa de colar en la estancia cuando sintió que el corazón le pateaba el pecho cual caballo desbocado al ver a nada más y nada menos que a Sirius Black en pantalón de dormir, cayendo flojo por las caderas dejando visible la "v" de la pelvis y sin camisa, sujetándose los sedosos mechones oscuros con una mano, mientras con la otra restregaba su estomago desnudo con desparpajo, era tan terriblemente sensual, con ese cuerpo de adonis, con esa musculatura de dios griego, con esa belleza sin igual, él era perfecto, tan perfecto que casi se olvidó de cómo respirar.

—Buen día Hermione. —Y ahí estaba él tan tranquilo paseándose con el torso desnudo frente a ella como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—Buenos días —Tratando de no pensar en ese cuerpo de adonis que se cargaba el hombre Hermione apresuro el pasó y comenzó a desviar su turbación intentando encontrar el pan entre los estantes de la cocina.

—Hoy hace una bonita mañana, me dan ganas de pasar el día por ahí vagueando. —La sonrisa ancha y resplandeciente que acompañaba esa cara de cachorro juguetón y esos ojos de ensueño eran como para hacerla desvanecer, sin embargo se mantuvo firme mientras se sentaba en un banco de la mesa y preparaba su desayuno.

—Es un día agradable.

—No pareces muy animada. —haciendo un mohín el moreno acercó la cara a la de ella que automáticamente se echó hacia atrás intentando poner distancia, pero la mano de él no se lo permitió, ¿en qué momento había acabado atrapada entre su pecho y su brazo? El aire se solidificó en sus pulmones, estaba demasiado cerca, sentía su respiración cálida en la cara, percibía su aroma a madera, podía definir hasta el mínimo de sus rasgos a esa distancia y ¿era su imaginación o cada vez se acortaba más?

—Si..Sirius —Iba a besarla, lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser, se lo decían sus ojos plateados, su boca gruesa y sugerente, su forma de mirarla, estaba segura, solo faltaban unos centímetros para que se tocaran y entonces hizo lo único que jamás había pensado que podía hacer en una situación así, le soltó un cabezazo.

—Ah! —No supo quién de los dos había gritado o si fueron ambos pero si estaba segura de que le dolía la frente como si la hubiera estrellado contra una pared.

—Si no querías solo tenias que echarte a un lado. —Pero antes de que pudiera levantar la cara ella ya había salido corriendo como si el mismísimo Voldemort la estuviera persiguiendo, esa sí que era una reacción que jamás se había esperado. —Valla valla, esto nunca me había pasado antes….

Sonriendo tenuemente el Black se levantó del suelo todavía con la frente escociéndole, esa chica sí que era una chica de guerra, le iba a costar más que unas cuantas miraditas inquisitivas para conseguirla, eso le gustaba.

 _ **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Habían pasado ya muchos días desde el incidente con Sirius y nada parecía anormal desde aquella ocasión, así que Hermione regresó a la biblioteca a seguir leyendo, hacia un par de días había encontrado unos pergaminos bastante interesantes sobre magia avanzada, al principio se preguntó por qué tendrían eso en la biblioteca personal de los Black pero después dejo de pensar en esas minucias para concentrarse en tratar de comprender lo que decían los pergaminos, se lo había contado a sus amigos, pero al ver que eran de una época bastante remota lo olvidaron rápidamente, así que ahora ella los estudiaba más por curiosidad que por verdaderos deseo de sacar algo provechoso de magia tan anticuada y primitiva, ese día en especifico había encontrado cosas bastante interesantes y no había reparado en la hora hasta que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió a sus espaldas y una sombra se posó sobre ella haciéndola girarse para encontrarse nada más que con el dueño de la mansión.

—Hola, tenía rato que no te veía y se me ocurrió pasar a platicar un rato. —Ojos cerrados, sonrisa ancha, cabellos negros y ensortijados cayendo indolentes sobre su frente, se veía precioso e innegablemente masculino.

—Oh, pasa, estaba leyendo algunos pergaminos. —Por dios, por qué ese hombre le hacía eso, su olor se le estaba metiendo debajo de la piel, ya no podía quitarlo de su mente y eso era algo simplemente patoso, era tan estresante darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de un romance unilateral y encima con un hombre que bien le podía llevar dos veces la edad.

—Parecen antiguos, ¿los encontraste aquí?

—Ummm, si algo así

—…—

—…—

Perfecta situación, se le habían acabado los temas y el silencio era pesado, giró a verlo de reojo y se sonrojo al notar su mirada puesta sobre ella, desvió la vista y fingió leer las ajadas hojas que sujetaba entre sus temblorosas manos pero la voz ronca de él la hizo volver la vista.

—Sabes, eh pensado mucho en algo, creo que es tiempo de dejar de aplazarlo, me parece que es suficiente de sacarle la vuelta a las cosas que deseo hacer y volver a ser como cuando tenía 17 años y todo era más sencillo. —Su mirada estaba clavada en sus ojos, parecía serio, pero por más que lo intentaba Hermione no podía terminar de procesar lo que le había dicho.

—Lo siento, pero creo que no te comprendo.

—No importa, ya entenderás, de cualquier manera no es como si te fuera a presionar, todo debe ir a su ritmo ¿no lo crees? —Esa era otra cosa incomprensible, ¿acaso trataba de decirle que quería intentar algo con ella?

—Yo… creo que no sé de qué me hablas. —Y realmente no lo sabía, sería que realmente él trataba de decir lo que ella creía o solo era que se estaba forjando falsas esperanzas de algo que aun no acababa de ocurrir.

—Digo que me gusta estar contigo, vendré a visitarte más seguido, es cómodo estar en este lugar contigo, antes no me gustaba mucho, me recordaba que estaba solo pero ahora, el olor a pergamino que hay aquí, me hace pensar que los tengo a ustedes, a ti, a Harry y a Ron, aun tengo a Remus a mi lado, no estoy solo, creo que venir aquí contigo me haría bien. —Y ahí estaba de nuevo su sonrisa ancha y franca, como un cachorro juguetón en espera de un premio por su buen comportamiento, por un momento estuvo tentada a acariciar los suaves mechones de cabello azabache que flotaban a su alrededor como un encanto azulado y brillante que resaltaba esos ojos plateados.

—Me agradaría tenerte como compañía. —Pero se tenía que ser masoquista, con lo mucho que le bullían las emociones junto a él y lo acelerado que se ponía su pulso cuando la miraba, de verdad que algo andaba mal con ella, ya no había marcha atrás, se tendría que ajustar a las consecuencias de su irreflexiva lengua y esperar que eso no la terminara por poner en una situación incómoda de nuevo.

—Pasaré más seguido por aquí entonces.

—Claro. —sonrió intentando que no se notara su turbación y regresó la vista a sus pergaminos.

—Por ahora iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana. —Con actitud pesada el mayor se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta a lo que la castaña solo susurro un buenas noches bajito, sin embargo al llegar al marco de la puerta se detuvo y la miró detenidamente.

—Hermione.

—¿Dime?

—¿Me regalarías un beso?

—¿Cómo? —se giró de golpe, con el rostro sonrojado y las pupilas completamente dilatadas, Sirius se veía serio, parecía que lo había dicho totalmente enserio, o… ¿sería que ella había escuchado mal?

—Solo quiero un beso. —¿Solo? ¡Como si eso fuera poca cosa! —Si no quieres no.

¿Qué si no quería? ¿Y por qué si le daba a escoger estaba regresando sobre sus pasos? El moreno se detuvo delante de ella y la sujeto suavemente de los hombros y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, la chica sintió que el aire se solidificaba en sus pulmones y el corazón le pateaba en el pecho como si fuera un caballo desbocado, los labios gruesos y calientes de él se posaron suavemente sobre su boca, por un momento Hermione no supo en realidad lo que estaba pasando, sentía su boca grácil moviéndose suavemente sobre la suya propia, lo sentía recorrer con su lengua la pequeña abertura que ella había dejado y lo sintió entrar suavemente en su cavidad sin saber qué hacer, intento apartarse pero los brazos de él la rodearon sin permitirle alejarse ni un poco, sujetó con sus manos suaves su camisa a la altura de los brazos y trató de alejarlo, pero su cuerpo no hacia lo que le ordenaba, de pronto él se giró con ella dejándola sentada sobre sus piernas, y entonces sí, la castaña no supo donde era el cielo y donde el suelo, trató de ordenar sus pensamientos pero la lengua caliente del Black dentro de su boca no la dejaba pensar, el aliento caliente le pegaba en las mejillas y las manos rudas la apretaron contra ese cuerpo de dios griego en el que tanto había pensado últimamente, así que sin pensar en nada se abandonó a esa boca gruesa y caliente que la dejaba sin sentido ni voluntad, cuando la falta de aire hizo mella en ellos se soltaron lentamente, ella aun entre sus brazos fuertes y él aun con esa mirada seria del principio.

—Sirius…

—¿Vas a preguntarme por qué? —él la interrumpió mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa. —Te lo diré, al mirarme en tus ojos la tristeza se me hace pequeña, se agiganta mi alegría, mis penas ya no duelen.

Hermione abrió la boca sin acabar de creer lo que él le decía, ¿cómo era posible que él la viera de esa forma?

—No, tú no puedes quererme así, eres un hombre adulto, ¿por qué me verías de esa manera a mí? Entre todas, ¿por qué yo?

—¿Por qué no? Mi corazón se halló contigo, reconozco que al tocarte me tembló hasta el apellido.

—Oh. —no supo que más agregar, eso la había dejado sin palabras ni argumentos, de hecho le había secado la cabeza de cualquier pensamiento.

—Hermione, soy un adulto, y como tal no niego mis sentimientos ni me confundo, se lo que quiero. Tú eres lo que quiero. —la sujetó de los hombros con mucha suavidad y se aproximó a ella, sus ojos como plata derretida, su boca gruesa y sugerente, era perfecto, era tan brutalmente hermoso, tenía miedo, no podía negarlo pero cuando sus labios fuertes se presionaron con los suyos ya no pudo distinguir, lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal era solo un concepto difuso, que era lo correcto y lo incorrecto le parecía solo un zumbido lejano de lo que debía y podía ser, nada importaba si de pronto se encontraba atrapada entre ese par de brazos fornidos, siendo besada por Sirius Black.

―Basta. ―Sin saber de dónde sacó fuerzas para apartarlo, eso no podía ser, él era un adulto, no podía estar jugando a los besitos con él, las cosas no podían ser así, trató de escapar por la puerta pero un cuerpo suave la interceptó, levantó la vista sonrojada y asustada y sus ojos se encontraron con los bellos ojos castaños de Remus Lupin.

―¿Hermione? ―La chica se tensó entre los brazos del hombre y bajó rápidamente la mirada avergonzada. ―¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sí, gracias. ―con un movimiento ágil se escabullo debajo del brazo del que otrora fuera su maestro y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían rumbo a su habitación.

―No creo que sea necesario preguntar qué ocurrió, pero deberías explicarme que intentas hacer. ―El castaño miró a su amigo largamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Sirius bajó la cabeza, casi como un perro que espera un regaño y soltó un suspiro ahogado.

―Estoy jodido Lunático, estoy verdaderamente jodido.

―Ya podrías irte olvidando del asunto y dejándola tranquila, te eh visto, la miras como si la acecharas y vas detrás de ella todo el tiempo, ella no es como las chicas del colegio y tú ya no tienes 17 años.

―Es por eso que estoy seguro Remus, esto no es un juego, ella definitivamente es diferente, estoy estúpida y jodidamente enamorado de Hermione. ―Los ojos del licántropo se abrieron con asombro, conocía al Black desde que eran unos chiquillos de 11 años, y en sus 36 años de vida jamás había visto esa expresión de desamparo y ansiedad en su rostro, definitivamente él estaba siendo sincero, no había margen de error, no ante esos ojos como cera derramada.

―Tiene solo 16 años, casi podrías ser su padre. ―Susurro suavemente, como tratando de hacerlo comprender.

―Ya, pero no lo soy y eso es lo que importa. ―La mirada esquiva del moreno provocó un largo suspiro en Remus, quien cerrando los ojos sujetó de los hombros a su amigo obligándole a verlo.

―Piensa bien lo que haces Sirius, ella es casi una niña, tendrás miles de problemas si alguien lo descubre, además, no es por ofenderte, pero debo hacerte notar que salió huyendo de aquí.

―Oh, problemas menores. ―Con una sonrisa el moreno meneó una mano frente a su rostro sin preocupación. ―Estoy seguro de que también siente algo por mí.

Definitivamente Sirius Black era todo un caso.

 _ **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Hermione estaba encerrada en su habitación, tendida en la cama, abrazada fuertemente de una almohada, todo estaba terriblemente mal, Sirius se le había declarado de una manera extraña, y la verdad, una parte de su cerebro solo quería gritar y brincar de alegría, él le había dicho que quería estar con ella, pero la parte racional le gritaba que eso era todo menos correcto.

―¿Hermione? ¿Estás aquí? ―La cabeza despeinada de Harry se asomó por el vano de la puerta y observó a su amiga tendida sobre la cama con gesto de aflicción. ―¿Te encuentras bien?

―Harry…―La castaña se sentó en el mullido colchón mientras su amigo se colaba en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. ―Necesito que me ayudes.

―¿Ocurre algo malo? ―Sentándose junto a ella, el muchacho se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, no era normal que Hermione le pidiera ayuda, siempre era al revés.

―¿Alguna vez has sentido que tienes que tomar decisiones que hacen temblar a tu corazón?

―¿Cómo? ―Con el rostro perplejo el muchacho la miro parpadeando.

―Creo que estoy enamorada de una persona de la que no puedo estarlo. ―Definitivamente no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando la chica, quien soltó un suspiro decaído.

―Creo que no hay personas equivocadas Hermione, si te enamoraste es por algo. ―Le respondió al tiempo que se acomodaba en la cama junto a ella y le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros, se preguntaba si sería Ron el motivo de sus cavilaciones.

―¿Incluso cuando esa persona te lleva 20 años? ―El de lentes abrió la boca mirándola fijamente.

―¿De quién estás hablando? ―Mordiéndose el labio inferior la chica bajo la vista, definitivamente eso no estaba bien.

―Es Sirius. ―Fue apenas un susurro audible pero lo alcanzó a escuchar, se sintió extrañamente mareado, como si le faltara el aire, parpadeo un par de veces mirando el suelo para tratar de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

―¿Lo sabe? ―Casi parecía asustado, retorciendo sus manos ella negó en silencio.

―Pero me dijo algo. ―aun con el rostro gacho procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado en la biblioteca, desde el chocolate caliente hasta su abrupta salida y posterior choque con Lupin.

Un tenso silencio acompaño las últimas palabras de su amiga, no entendía como no se había percatado antes, si cada vez que Hermione se alejaba un poco su padrino no tardaba en seguirla, en retrospectiva era bastante obvio, pero aun no sabía cómo sentirse, todo era tan bizarro y surrealista.

―¿Qué piensas hacer? ―Pregunto despacito, poniendo una mano sobre la pequeña de ella.

―No lo sé, tengo miedo. ―Su voz tembló ligeramente, por lo que el joven la tomo despacio de la espalda y la acunó en su pecho, mentiría si decía que no estaba molesto, se sentía tan extraño, eso no era para nada normal, era su mejor amiga ¡Y su padrino! La sintió temblar ligeramente y la apretó más, sin importar qué, él estaría con ella.

―Yo aceptaré cualquier cosa que desees hacer Hermione, te apoyaré siempre. ―Le dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y agregó sonriente. ―Incluso si eso te vuelve mi madrina.

―¡Oh Harry! ―se abrazó fuertemente de su cuello, definitivamente ese era su mejor amigo.

 _ **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Sirius se paseó con insistencia por toda la biblioteca, tenía exactamente una semana desde que Hermione no había vuelto a leer ahí, y él no encontraba forma de hablar con ella sin que la mirada de Remus le taladrara la nuca como si quisiera hacerle explotar el cerebro, con un suspiro fastidiado salió del salón, iría al cuarto de buckbeak, siempre lo relajaba pasar tiempo con el hipogrifo, pero justo cuando llegó al pie de la escalera vio a la jovencita que lo traía de cabeza desde hacía algunas semanas y solo atinó a extender los brazos justo a tiempo para atraparla en el aire.

―¡Hermione! ―La apretó contra su cuerpo en un intento de estabilizarla, las manos pequeñas se sujetaron a su camisa tratando de apartarlo un poco pero parecía reacio a soltarla.

―Estoy bien. ―Perfecto, ahora creería que era una tonta, ¡mira que enredarse con la alfombra de la escalera e irse de narices al suelo! Seguro era patética.

―Me asustaste. ―Y por alguna extraña razón aun no la soltaba, comenzó a hacer una ligera presión en sus brazos para que la dejara libre, pero no parecía darse por enterado.

―Lo siento, me enredé con la alfombra, pero estoy bien, ya puedes soltarme. ―Pero él parecía tener otros planes porque con un brazo rodeo su cintura y con la otra la sujetó de la cabeza acercándola más a sí, dando pasos hacia atrás con ella bien sujeta al pecho.

Para cuando Hermione se dio cuenta el mayor ya la había metido en la biblioteca cerrando la puerta de una patada, mientras sus manos comenzaban a vagar de su espalda hasta su cintura y rozando ligeramente sus caderas, su corazón se saltó un latido ¿Acaso Sirius estaba acariciando sugestivamente su cuerpo?

―¿Si..Sirius? ―No pudo evitar tartamudear, estaba lívida, y unos escalofríos le helaban las piernas que amenazaban con dejar de sostenerla.

―No pienso dejarte ir. ―Su voz ronca sonaba a amenaza, esos labios calientes comenzaban a acariciar su suave cuello, las manos que no se quedaban tranquilas alrededor de sus caderas.

―Sirius, esto no… ―Voz ahogada, los calambres que comenzaban a alcanzar su torso, su pecho y los brazos.

―Hermione, sé bien que tú también lo deseas, lo veo en tus ojos, cada vez que me miras, cada vez que te toco y yo no soy inmune, no soy de piedra como para hacer oídos sordos.

Manos suaves rodeando su cintura, cálido, delicado, tan tierno que la hizo estremecer, eso no podía estar bien, pero se sentía como en una nube, una nube tersa y firme con olor a hombre y madera, que la elevaba sobre un mundo que seguro no era correcto, pero no podía y no quería alejarse, cada vez le costaba más, ya no podía ponerle una barrera cada vez que esos labios gruesos y rudos de hombre la acariciaban, ya no podía con eso y cerrando los ojos se hundió en las sensaciones tan electrizantes que le provocaba el mayor.

Sirius la sintió relajarse en sus brazos, entregada a sus caricias, con las pestañas oscuras titilando suavemente, se sintió henchir de orgullo, la tenía en sus brazos, su cinturita estrecha, las caderas firmes, piernas largas, era hermosa, tan bella y joven, con la piel tersa y clara, con esa boquita de muñeca, tan pequeña y apetecible, se agacho un poco, solo para acariciar su labio con la lengua, ella se estremeció y él sonrió, le mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior, haciendo que ella abriera la boca, se inclinó más y la saboreo a fondo, su lengua se introdujo rápida en su boca, acariciando, sintiendo, controlando, sentía la lengua tímida de ella corresponder torpemente, sus brazos grandes y poderosos volaron a su cintura, levantándola del suelo, apretándola contra sí mismo, sintiendo su cuerpo pequeñito, la amaba, no había otra explicación para ese sentimiento cálido que le inundaba el pecho, que lo quemaba como una braza cada vez que la tenía cerca, quería vivir el resto de su vida con esa chica, verla todos los días, con su mata de cabello castaño, tan indomable, con esos ojos castaños que resplandecían y chispeaban cuando se enojaba, escuchar su maravillosa risa de paloma, la necesitaba, como al mismo aire que respiraba, la necesitaba más que a su vida y no podía permitir que nadie se la quitara, nunca.

―Mione, te amo. ―Y con infinita ternura la ovilló en su pecho mientras se sentaba en un sillón, acariciando su cabeza, la acunó hasta que quedó echa un puñito, con la cabeza apoyada en el centro de su pecho ancho, son las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida.

―También te amo… Sirius. ―Fue apenas un susurro avergonzado pero él la escucho y con la sonrisa más grande que había puesto en su vida le estampó un beso, rudo, fuerte y alocado, tal como lo era él.

Nadie la apartaría de su lado, él lucharía duro, sería perfecto para ella, la cuidaría y la mimaría, siempre a su lado porque lo único que necesitaba en la vida para seguir luchando era tener ese cálido aroma a pergamino que se desprendía de ella, y ya vería Remus cuando le dijera que siempre tuvo la razón, que esa chica también lo amaba.

―Me ama… ―Y solo el viento lo escucho.

Notas de autora.

Hola! Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por leer, es muy importante para mí que le den una oportunidad a mis historias, esta fue especialmente complicada al momento de escribirla, la había empezado hace mucho tiempo, hará cosa de un año, pero la deje por tiempo indefinido, hace como un mes se me ocurrió leerla y dije "Rayos! Tengo que terminarla!" y pues bueno, esto es lo que quedó, ahora debo agradecer enormemente a Claudia Flores porque sin ella la hubiera vuelto a dejar, gracias por insistirme y leer cada palabra que salía de mi teclado! Gracias a ti pude darle un final decente X3 y nada, agradezco también a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerme y como siempre, les agradezco sus reviews. Un beso.


End file.
